Hear Me Now
by XxCloudAngelxX
Summary: An AU fanfic. Kimberly and Jodie go on a road trip, and stumble upon an old town. At first glance the town just appears to be deserted, but as the two friends head deeper into the ghost town, and the nightmares begin to unfold. Revealing the truth.
1. Chapter 1

"Suffering is a fact of life. Either you learn to deal with that or you go under."

It was like any normal summer vacation, friends were going all over the country. To beaches, parties all sorts. But two close friends decided to go on a road trip instead, they were two college students. They're names were Kimberly and Jodie. On their little road trip they went to all sorts of towns, they even stopped off at Kimmay's home. But all this travelling didn't prepare them for what was to come…

"Hey Jodie, where are we going now?", Kimmay asked absent-mindedly, she was too busy staring out the window.

"Hmm, I don't know. Though I really wanted to check out this town called Shepherd's Glen.", I yawned, man this trip to the gas station was taking forever.

"Huh, Shepherd's Glen? I heard that some odd stuff happened there a while back.."

"Well that's why I wanna go, it'll be fun checking out all the 'spooky stuff', chuckling to myself, I noticed we had finally reached a gas station.

"Okay Kimmay, first we fill up the tank, and then were off to 'Ghost Town'!, I yelled flailing my arms about, to freak her out.

"Hey don't do that! I just have a bad feeling about that place is all…", trailing off, her tone became lower.

"_Aww crap, looks like I've upset her. Better think of some way to cheer her up."_

"Hey, if we go to Shepherd's Glen I'll buy you a Zidane plushie!", I tried to imitate the puppy dog eyes and failed miserably, but it seemed to have worked. Since her face brightened up again.

"Fine Jodie. Lets go then!", she chirped, and then we both hopped in the car.

"Well as long as its got no ghosts I'm good."

"Pfft, Kimmay if they're any ghosts I'll kick their ass!

We both laughed at that point, and then the long journey to Shepherd's Glen began…

**~A Couple of Hours Later~**

Kimmay had fallen asleep in the passenger seat, after reading three Death Note mangas, and I was still wide awake, due to a lot of coffee consumptions. But it's effects seemed to be wearing off, and I was beginning to doze off.

"Must…stay…awake.", my eyelids began drooping, only a little more, or so I thought.

Just as I was about to totally fall asleep, on the road was person, I couldn't see their face but it certainly looked like a person. "Shit!", I thought, steering out the way to try and avoid the silhouette. Though I avoided the stranger, the car had crashed, and I completely blacked out.

_This was the beginning of our descent into Hell…_


	2. Chapter 2

"Here's a lullaby to close your eyes, goodbye…"

"Jodie, Jodie! Wake up, please!", a familiar voice was screaming, slowly opening my eyes, a figure came into view. Thank God Kimmay was okay. As I tried to move to show Kimmay I was okay, I was met with a searing pain going through my skull. Then a wet substance trickled down the side of my face. Blood.

"Shit, how long was I out for?", I asked dizzily, everything looked like it was spinning.

"About ten minutes, all I remember was crashing, then I found you slumped in the front seat," replying sadly, she looked worried.

"Oh right…well looks like were not going anywhere in this.", the car was totally messed up, I'm surprised I wasn't killed. I steadily tried to get out the car, and I blacked out for a few seconds. Luckily Kimmay was there to steady me.

"Jodie don't you think we should wait for help?,

"No were better just finding some help ourselves", finally everything stopped spinning, and I managed to steady myself.

"Well Kim, lets see where the hell we are.", at that we both set off looking for any sort of help that may be near.

As we headed further down the road, we came across a town, which looked rather deserted. Then a large bill board came into view reading: Welcome to Silent Hill.

"Well at least we know where we are", Kimmay sighed, stretching.

"It's awfully deserted though…", trailing off, I noticed something move up further ahead. "Hey look Kimmay! I think I just seen someone. Lets ask them for help!", we both then chased after the figure through the fog.

**_"__Damn its really foggy around here…"_**

We came to a stop when we were just outside of an alley, which was located next to a bar. "Jodie, I'm not sure we should go down that alley…",mumbling, ignoring her I just trudged on, Kimmay followed after. As we went down the alley we came to what appeared to be a crashed fire truck. "What the hell?", somehow I had the gut feeling I would be saying that a lot. "Ahh!", I heard a shrill scream, shit! That sounded like Kimmay! As I ran round the crashed truck, I was glad to know Kimmay was okay, but what exactly was she screaming at? As I pondered this I looked to the site Kimmay was so frightened by, and I nearly puked at the site. There lying next to the truck was a totally mutilated form. It was so bad that I couldn't even tell if it was a man or woman at the remains. Still Kim looked way more terrified than I did, she had went as white as a ghost.

As I was about to comfort Kimmay, I heard a weird noise, it sounded like someone or something shuffling. "I hope that isn't the person who did this…", shoving the thoughts out of my head, I grabbed Kim by the arm and urged her to leave the rotting corpse. As we were about to exit the alley, something crossed our paths. It became really smoggy, and it was hard to breathe, coughing and spluttering I managed to see the approaching form. It wasn't human. What the hell was it? I'd be damned if I knew, but it certainly wasn't a person.

The thing I saw was fleshy monster, it had no arms and stumbled while walking. Its face was just a mass of flesh. But the most disturbing thing was the open cavity in his chest, a huge gaping hole could be seen. Where the things lungs were convulsing, it was a horrific sight.

**_"Was this the thing the cause of…"_**

My thoughts were interrupted when the monster made out a bellowing cry and advanced toward Kimmay. Struck with fear, Kim was frozen in place. Acting out of sheer extinct, I managed to grab a pipe lying on the ground and bashed the monstrosity where its face should have been. It stumbled back, trying to regain its balance. Acting quickly I continued to strike the monster repeatedly until it ultimately collapsed to the ground. After spazzing out for a few seconds, it became still. Realisation only hit me when I saw the look on Kimmay's face, utter horror traced her features, looking at my hands I saw they were blood stained. I had just killed another living thing, without hesitation, but-?

Once again my thoughts were interrupted by Kimmay, as she shook me to snap me out of my trance. Finally coming to, I noticed concern on Kim's face. Not wanting to worry her I attempted a weak smile, thankfully it had an effect.

"Well I don't know what the hell that thing was but…if I hadn't killed it. Then it would have tried to do to us what it did to that corpse…"

"Yeah, your right. Well we should get shelter, it looks like its getting dark.", at that I looked to the sky, it was indeed getting dark. And I really didn't want to be outside when those 'things' are wandering about. Taking her up on the offer, we both headed out of the alley and headed into the abandoned bar. Hopefully we'll both be able to get some kind of rest.

**_"__But oh how wrong I was…for us, the nightmare was only beginning."_**


End file.
